1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing technique using a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, social games which use an SNS (Social Networking Service) and in which a plurality of users participate through a network have widely spread, and network games have been provided in which by users performing communication with a game server using information processing devices such as PC (Personal Computer) terminals or portable terminals, they exchange each other's information and perform communication with each other.
Of such network games, some games in which a player encounters an enemy character and does battle with the enemy character allow the player to attempt to capture the enemy character during the encounter with the enemy character. Normally, whether the capture of the enemy character has been succeeded is determined probabilistically. If the capture of the enemy character has been succeeded, the enemy character can be allowed to appear in the game as a friend character possessed by the player.
For example, JP 2005-224523 A discloses that a determination as to whether a capture condition is satisfied is performed in accordance with the random probability according to the type of the last attack operation used by the player against the enemy character.